Frictions and Fidelities
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: sequel to ‘Pregnancy a Curse and Blessing’ mostly about the growing lives of their kids and how they face it together and with their parents. Please read the first story, before reading this one.
1. Prologue

Title: Frictions and Fidelities

I chose this title because friction means conflict and fidelity means loyalty.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Description: sequel to 'Pregnancy a Curse and Blessing' mostly about the growing lives of their kids and how they face it together and with their parents. Please read the first story, before reading this one.

Characters:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Izayoi

Miroku

Sango

Toru

Shippo

Kirara

And a few other characters that I'm creating that will arrive in the story later

Also I may add a few others from the original characters like Sesshoumaru or someone, not sure though

A/N: thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this one just as much :) and just so everyone knows I probably won't tell the parts of when Inuyasha, Kagome and Izayoi go through the well to the modern era, I'll just focus on the other characters, because I don't like writing back and forth from era to era over and over for the most part, I'm just weird that way I guess, anyway on with the story.

--

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was the middle of the night and despite all the commotion going on in Miroku and Sango's hut, the surrounding huts remained quiet and the people within didn't stir from their slumbers.

Sango screamed as she shut her eyes tightly closed and pushed. Then she rested as she took deep breaths through her mouth. She rested against Miroku's body, feeling the effects terribly. She was in so much pain, much more than the first time. Beads of sweat caused from so much effort streamed down her face as she looked up at Miroku. She knew it wasn't this hard the first time, but now wasn't a time to give up.

Soon she was ordered to push again, barely having time to recuperate. She breathed a couple of more good deep breaths before rising slightly and pushing down, her face scrunched up and red. She squeezed onto Miroku's hand so tight that his hand was turning paler. Then Miroku felt Sango's body relax, but no, it was too soon. That's when he heard Kaede urge her to keep pushing, that it was very important.

"Sango, come on sweetie," Miroku begged putting his other hand on their clasped ones. She looked up at him and that's when he heard her say, "It hurts so much..I..can't," she told him weakly. Miroku was shocked he never heard her give up on something so important, she was such a fighter.

"Come on, you have to," he scooted closer to her and ran his hand through her hair and looked at her lovingly, "I'm right here, I promise."

She looked into his eyes lingering on the words, her baby was counting on her, and she had to try again. She swallowed hard and let her head fall back in exhaustion before raising her head back up and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes again and pushed, this time with every bit of strength she could offer. She screamed again as the severe pain returned. Miroku looked on worried; Sango seemed to be having a hard time.

Sango stopped again taking more deep breaths. That's when Miroku noticed the fear in Kaede's eyes, he frowned confused and concerned.

"Sango, we need to get this baby out, it is very important," Kaede told her.

It had been so many hours since she went into labor and a while just trying to push the baby out.

Miroku stared at his tired Sango, what if…what if she couldn't? What if something happened to the baby?

Miroku rubbed Sango's back soothingly hoping to get her mind off the pain, "Sango, you can do this."

Sango looked around worried, but decided to give it one more try. She positioned herself for one good push and when she had pushed down once more. It seemed to be working as Miroku looked over at Kaede. He saw her arms moving as her hands helped the baby into the world.

Then…

Miroku's ears ringed with the cries of his new child. Miroku looked down at Sango, but his smile faded quickly. Her eyes were closing.

"Sango," he said, but she didn't answer. He felt an absence from his hand and looked down. Her hand was falling limp beside his. He stared at her again, fearing the worse.

"Sango," he yelled and that's when her body collapsed in his arms and her breathing slowed to a stop.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head and scanning her body for signs of life as tears fell from his eyes.

This couldn't happen, his precious Sango ripped from him in childbirth. He shook his head more, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose the most precious person to him.

He cried harder as he held her lifeless form close to him, "Sango."

Miroku woke with a jerk; sweat trickling down his forehead, his breathing was heavy. He placed a hand on his head as a tear rolled down his face as the adrenaline from the dream pumped through him. This felt more than a dream…

it was like a vision.

A/n: sorry it's so short, it is just the prologue and don't worry, things will be explained. Oh and yay it's my birthday today:D and check out my profile, I have a new icon:)


	2. Miroku's Words

A/N: Just so you know, this story is soon after the last story, so the kids are still three, but I just did that for, well you'll see later, lol, but the kids won't be three for long.

Chapter 1: Miroku's Words

Miroku clasped his hands in an exorcism fashion. He then shot out his hands and yelled, "Demon be gone." He didn't move for a few seconds, but despite his efforts the demon remained unharmed. It was a harmless floating spirit looking demon that had been pulling pranks around the fields of the village. The demon let out an echoing sort of laugh, even though Miroku had it trapped between him and the village shrine.

Miroku formed his hands together in the same way again, closed his eyes this time, tried concentrating and yelled again, "Demon be gone," before thrusting his hands outward towards it. He opened one eye to see it still there, mocking him. Miroku let out an exasperated breath as he opened both eyes now.

"Demon be gone," he said angrily throwing now a sutra that just hit the demon and floated to the ground. Now Miroku was really getting agitated, that should have worked. The demon laughed again.

"Oh shut up," he didn't notice that someone was walking up behind him, surveying the scene.

"Demon be gone," he yelled again trying to put his best spiritual efforts to disposing of the demon. Behind him, Sango watched, blinking curiously finding it very odd that she saw Miroku standing there against such a weak demon as if they weren't enemies at all.

Finally Miroku could sense that she was behind him and without looking back he yelled again, determined not to seem weak in front of her, "Demon be gone!"

He was fed up and outraged now as he saw the demon still floating in front of him, laughing at his misfortune.

He composed his figure, "Listen here demon…" he started. Sango looked at him like he just lost his mind.

"You have plagued this village for too long, I will let you live if you agree not to come back and bother our fields and eat our crops ever again, agreed?" Miroku said hoping it was a demon that understood him.

The demon then nodded and laughed as it floated away. Miroku sighed, 'he'll be back.'

He turned to Sango, keeping his dignified pose, "I think he learned his lesson."

"Uh huh," Sango replied not convinced in the least, "what's wrong with your powers?"

"Dear Sango, if I took my energy on such a weak demon, what example would I be setting for Toru?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, why was he acting so strange. She sighed, it was apparent he was keeping something from her. Miroku walked past her and towards the village.

Once he was gone, Sango walked casually over to a nearby bush, "Did you get all of that?" she asked, a little annoyed.

From the bush, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo popped their heads up from the bush.

Shippo laughed nervously, "We were just concerned."

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha, "Man, Miroku didn't even sense us here, what's he's problem?"

But Sango was unable to give him the answer, she didn't know herself, "Where are the kids?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo got out of the bush, and as Kagome brushed herself off she answered, "With Kaede."

Kagome saw the worry in Sango's eyes, "Talk to him Sango."

"What if he tries covering up again?"

Kagome balled her fist in a determined way, "Then make him tell you, you care about him and if he cared about your feelings he would share what's bothering him with you, that's how it works."

Sango sighed, she was right, if something was affecting Miroku, it affected her too. Sango nodded and started for the village.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I hope whatever it is, I hope he stops soon, we might need him in a battle."

Kagome glared at him.

"What?" he barked seeing her look.

"Ah, nothing," Kagome said also walking towards the village to get the kids so she could give Kaede a break and let Miroku and Sango have time to themselves.

Inuyasha let out a low growl, what was her deal?

Shippo rolled his eyes and follow, 'Hopeless.'

Sango wasn't sure what Miroku was doing, he just seemed to be looking around the village for clues like he always did when he knew a demon was involved.

She caught up to him, "Miroku, what are you doing?"

Miroku didn't even look at her, "Concentrating on the village."

Sango looked around; she wasn't able to sense anything weird.

"Miroku, we need to talk," said Sango, nervousness in her voice.

"Ok, what about," Miroku asked.

Sango grabbed his arm to stop him from walking and forcing him to turn around, "What's bothering you? I know something is."

She looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. Miroku copied her, staring down into her brown ones. He took her hands.

"Oh Sango, I have you right here with me, what could be bothering me?"

He started to walk off again as he let go of her hands. She watched him just walk away thinking maybe she was the problem.

"Fine," she called out so he could here, "don't tell me."

Miroku turned, but saw that she turned away walking back to their hut, but he did get a glimpse of her hurt expression. Miroku took a deep breath in guilt.

"Mommy," Toru said happily running up to her. About that time too, Kagome come out of her hut, apparently ready to chase the escapee.

Sango smiled at her child and when he finally got to her she picked him up and rested him on her hip, "Hey Toru, are you having fun?"

The three year old nodded, "Uh huh."

Sango's smile grew as she hugged her son. Miroku watched, 'She's such a good mother,' he thought, both proud and sad.

"Sango," Miroku called. Sango turned, he didn't say anything else, but she could tell by his look, he was ready to talk to her. Sango turned and put Toru on the ground, "How about you go play with Kagome, ok?"

"Ok, mommy, I wuv you."

"I love you too Toru, you're mommy's everything," she told him.

He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but it had made him smile as he ran off towards Kagome who had waited by the door.

Sango didn't take her eyes off of him until he was inside Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. She headed over to Miroku.

"Shall we go by the stream," he asked.

She nodded and the two of them went away from the village to the nearby stream that provided the village with their water. They sat down on the nice cool grass. Sango stared at him, wondering why such privacy.

"Sango," he started, "I know we've been talking about having more kids," he paused, searching for the right words, "I don't think we should now."

Sango was baffled by the words he spoke, how could he just change his mind like that? Both of them were set on this decision. When he first proposed to her he wanted at least ten. Was it her fault he had suddenly changed this desire?

"Miroku," she shook her head, still unable to grasp what she heard. This had to be the reason for the past couple of days, not wanting to touch her like he used to.

Miroku took her hands, "Aren't you happy just being Toru's mother, he's such a good kid."

"I know and I love Toru, but I thought we agreed on a big family."

Miroku squeezed her hands some, "and we do, I mean we have each other, Toru, Kohaku, wonderful friends, they are our family."

Sango wasn't so convinced this was the reason he didn't want more kids. She still was shocked. Miroku stood and offered her his hand to help her up. He smiled as she took his hand, "Everything will work out, I promise," he said as she got to her feet.

And that was it, he was leaving again. Sango stood there, her mouth opened, trying to wrap her head around this new attitude.

What if she wanted more kids?

A/N: sorry it's a slow start, it all leads to my plans for the story and most of this story will be for when the kids are teens, just had to put this in for the beginning, anyway, I'll stop rambling,  lol, please review.


	3. Late Night Tea

Chapter 3: Late Night Tea

"Miroku," Sango said scrunching up her face as she grasped his head.

"It hurts so much…I…can't," Miroku heard her say.

Then Miroku heard an infant's cries and then heard himself shout out Sango's name.

Miroku sat up with a jolt as he had done for the past few nights, sweating and taking in deep breaths.

He looked over to the bed beside him where Sango slept peacefully. He watched closely at her chest rise and fall in rhythm to a normal sleeping pattern. This was the forth night that he had the dream and it was starting to affect his powers as well as thinking clearly during the day, not to mention his sleep in general. He hated avoiding Sango when it came to intimacy and he hated that both of them wanted more kids. He concluded that it would be more simpler if he knew what the dreams meant.

Getting out of bed groggily he headed to the door. He took a glance behind him to see Sango turn in her sleep, but otherwise fall right back asleep. He took a deep breath, he could gaze at her forever it he had the option.

He turned and left the hut quietly as to not wake Sango, Toru or Kirara.

He had no idea what time it was, he was more of a clouded mind person only wanting to seek answers. He walked through the chilling night air heading for Kaede's hut absentmindedly. He hadn't even thought about it being late as he arrived to her door.

He tapped on the door loud enough for someone inside to hear, but quiet enough so others couldn't. He waited before finally the door opened to reveal a surprised Kaede standing before him. The only thing familiar about her besides her normal wrinkles and small plump figure was her eye patch. Other than that she was wearing her hair down when it usually was up and instead of her priestess outfit, she wore her sleeping kimono.

She looked up at Miroku concerned, "Miroku, what is the matter?"

'She probably senses a change in me,' thought Miroku, "I'm sorry Lady Kaede, it seems that I can not get to sleep, I fear my current nightmare will haunt me again, I am sorry to have woken you up so late at night," for the first time Miroku realized it was still nighttime and that other people were getting pleasant sleep.

"If there is something bothering ye, I assure ye, it is alright to come and talk to me about it," Kaede told him in a kind voice, moving aside so that he could enter.

Miroku took in another deep breath before passing the threshold. He looked miserable.

"What ails ye?" asked Kaede as she busied with a pot of herbal tea. Miroku sat down opposite Kaede and stared into the pot before answering, "I've this dream for the past few nights and I feel it's more of a warning, vision."

"Ai, and what is it in this dream that has you in this state of worry?" she asked.

Miroku got straight to the problem, "Sango is giving birth to our second child, there's something wrong," Kaede's brow creased as he continued, "she has trouble with the birth and when the baby finally does come, Sango…" the words stuck in his throat but he managed to pull them out, "stops breathing," he then looked up at Kaede. She saw in his eyes concern and a hint of pleading for an answer.

"Ai, this is the reason you're not yourself," Kaede took her eyes from him to stir the tea, "I haven't seen ye flirting with Sango as ye normally would."

Miroku let out a short sarcastic chuckle, "Sango wants another baby, I can't watch her die," he looked fiercely at Kaede, "I want allow it."

Kaede smiled despite the situation, "Ye know as well as I that we can not change fate or mess with destiny."

"Are you saying she should die?" Miroku asked frowning.

Kaede shook her head, "Sango wants to bring life into this world," Miroku still looked confused, "I suggest ye talk to Sango, if this is important to her then ye need to be honest with her."

Kaede poured tea into two cups and handed one to Miroku. Miroku pondered her words as he looked into his tea at his reflection looking back at him.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, I'm having writer's block, please review and don't worry I'm planning on it to get much better, trust me :)


	4. Made For This

AN: I am sorry it's taken so long to update, I started this chapter a while back and so much as happened, but I finally got around to finishing it because I've had some ideas I want to do for this story so please review and let me know how the story is going and thank you so much for the reviews in the past, I greatly appreciate them

The next morning Miroku watched as Sango done her usual morning chores then as she started to play with Toru after breakfast. Though he had another rough morning and he couldn't get what Kaede had told him out of his head, he couldn't help but smile as he watched them together, his family. He had never loved two people in such a way as he did Sango and Toru, he only wished his and Sango's love could be shared with another child, perhaps more. His smile faded and he finally cleared his throat, "Sango, may I talk to you outside? It's important."

Sango looked at him, caught off guard by the question but nodded, "sure Miroku," she stood and looked at Toru with a smile, "stay here and be a good boy for me ok?" Toru nodded as he smiled brightly at her. Miroku smiled at his son, Toru's smile reminded him so much of Sango's smile. After Miroku and Sango made it outside, Miroku turned to her and took her hand, "Sango, tell me, do you want another baby?" Sango blinked, not expecting him to ask that, "well...I...," she nodded, "yes, I would like that." The next question that he asked confused Sango, "Even if it meant your life?" Miroku looked down sadly after asking it. Sango's expression changed to one of confusion and surprise, "what do you mean Miroku?"

Miroku sighed and looked back into her eyes, it wasn't fair that he was keeping this from her, Kaede was right. "I've been having dreams that feel like visions and you're giving birth to Toru's baby brother or sister and..." he sighed, "you die every time after you finally succeed in having the child." Sango's eyes widened, it made sense now, why he wasn't intimate with her anymore, why his powers were off, why he looked so tired and out of it. Sango started to half sit, half collapse to the ground and Miroku caught her, "Sango? Are you alright?" Sango nodded, "I dont know what to say...I just.." she shook her head. Miroku looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry Sango, I didn't know how to tell you and I dont want to risk your life to have another baby, is that so wrong?" he looked down as if he were doing something unforgivable. Sango put a hand on his cheek causing him to look at her, "No, it's not and we'll figure this out...together." Miroku hugged her, "I know we will."

"Sango!" they both heard a familiar voice call out. They broke the embrace and turned to see Kagome coming towards them. "Oh Kagome, what is it?" Sango tried to sound casual. Kagome smiled brightly, not having a clue what they were just talking about, "I thought maybe you could show me that recipe now." Sango blinked, forgetting all about agreeing to show her famous vegetable soup, "Uh sure Kagome." Kagome looked guiltily at her friends now, "I hope I didn't interrupt something." Sango opened her mouth and was about to confirm she wasn't when Miroku spoke up, "Not at all Kagome, I have some work to do in the fields so you girls go ahead," he gave them each a smile and was off. Both women watched him leave then Sango walked towards her and Miroku's hut while Kagome followed close behind, eager to learn. Sango entered the hut and looked over to Toru to see him playing with his toys. 'I was really hoping to give him a little brother or sister, but what if Miroku's dreams come true? He looked really worried.'

"Sango?" Sango shook her head from her thoughts to discover she was standing in the same spot staring at her son and Kagome was over at the kitchen area looking at her in concern. When Kagome saw that she had got her attention she asked, "Are you alright Sango?" Sango nodded, "I'm sorry Kagome," she walked over to where Kagome was standing and took a turnip from the food pile then a knife quietly. Kagome watched her closely, concern still in her eyes. "You want to chop the turnip into small pieces like this," she started chopping away on the turnip and began thinking to herself once again. 'Maybe there's a way we can figure out how to have a child without any risk...maybe those dreams Miroku had were just dreams and nothing else...' Sango winced feeling a sharp pain in her finger then once again Kagome's voice. "Sango you're bleeding!" she heard and Sango looked down surprised to see that she had accidently cut herself with the knife.

She blinked and sat down the knife as the blood trickled down her finger and onto the turnip. Kagome took Sango's hand and began healing her finger with her spiritual powers, a small pink light eliminating from Kagome's hand. Technically she wasn't supposed to use her power on something as small as a cut on the finger, but her friend looked as if something was really bothering her. "Kagome.." Sango began softly, "what if you get in trouble?" "It's alright," Kagome gave Sango a reassuring smile. Kagome finished up on healing Sango's finger then turned to the turnip and started washing the blood off in the water and used soap that she had brought from her era. Sango watched her as she took a deep breath; she couldn't keep spacing out, especially when she had a three-year old to look after. Sango looked over to where Toru was to see him not there anymore and blinked, "Toru?" Sango went to the door and opened it to see Toru outside playing with Izayoi and sighed relieved, after all it wasn't uncommon to let the children of the village run around outside to play while the adults were working.

"Kagome.." Sango spoke as she watched Toru play. Kagome looked over; just now realizing Sango was standing over by the door, "Hai?" "Do you think you will give Izayoi a little brother or sister to play with?" Sango asked then she blushed a little. She realized this was a personal question and turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry, that's not my place to ask." Kagome smiled, "Oh that's alright, mm I don't know, I wouldn't mind having another baby," Kagome smiled as she looked down at the turnip she was now chopping into little pieces, "after all, isn't it what we were made for?" Sango blinked at these words, she never thought of it that way. She looked down; thinking about what Kagome just said then looked back up at her, "Could you watch Toru for a few minutes, I will be right back."

Sango hurried out of the hut before Kagome could reply and went to the fields to find Miroku. When she found him, Miroku looked up from his work and smiled at her, "Hello Sango, what are you doing here?" Normally the women in the village would stay in the village while the men do the hard work in the fields. Sango breathed a little heavily as she had been running to find him and then spoke once she caught her breath, "I want to try to have a baby." Miroku blinked softly and led her away to a more private area where they could talk, "I thought we agreed not to have more children now." Sango shook her head, "No Miroku, you agreed that, but this is part of what sets us apart, it's my given right to have children and my body was made to bare and birth children, I'm asking you to give me that chance." Miroku thought about this before taking her hand, "But if I lose you.." Sango let him hold her hand, looking seriously at him, "You won't lose me, I will be fine as long as you're by my side."

Miroku looked at her for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, "Alright Sango, if it means that much to you, let's have a baby." Sango's eyes widened some and her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him back and whispered, "Thank you..Miroku."


End file.
